


One Year Later

by whatsername263



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsername263/pseuds/whatsername263
Summary: The (Retired) Time Team meets for dinner exactly one year after the North Korea mission.Lucy and Wyatt break the news about the twins.Domestic Fluff.DISCLAIMER: I don't own Timeless.





	One Year Later

One year.

Wyatt couldn’t believe it had really been a full 12 months since the mission in North Korea. In that time he and Lucy had moved into their own home in Palo Alto, began the process of rebuilding their career and even started a family. Rufus and Jiya had started their own scientific empire with a little help from Connor and a few friends that had survived the blast at Mason Industries.

But tonight - they would just be the (retired) Time Team. Rufus had initially suggested a dinner at the Bunker for old time’s sake but agreed to abandon the idea when Wyatt reminded him of Lucy’s pregnancy. Mix that with her own natural clumsiness and Wyatt had no intention of letting her try to navigate the ladder down into that rust bucket (not that he could really stop her if she tried).

After shrugging on a button down shirt, Wyatt made his way from their bedroom downstairs to the kitchen. Lucy was already there, trying to pull plates from the cabinet for their dinner guests. However, her growing belly was giving her a hard time.

“I told you I could handle that,” Wyatt chuckled, easily reaching the plates that were too high for her.

“Yeah but you already cooked. I’m pregnant, not useless.”

“I would never call you useless babydoll. You’re growing two humans. That’s more than enough work.”

“I can’t believe we finally get to tell them tonight,” she sighed happily. “Think they’ll be surprised they’re getting two more Logans instead of one?”

“That would be a definite yes,” he smiled and dropped a kiss on her cheek. “Now, leave these to me. And you go get the door because I believe that is Rufus and Jiya pulling into the driveway.”

She raced off to greet their friends while Wyatt moved into the dining room, laying out the stack of dishes. He’d only managed to get a few in place before Rufus was pulling him in for a hug. While the group still talked regularly - visits were getting more rare as the two techies traveled for a series of never ending business trips. Plus, Wyatt was fresh off a brief mission to Texas for Agent Christopher as they continued to round up stray members of Rittenhouse.

“How was the Lone Star state?” the pilot asked.

“Dull compared to our last visit,” Wyatt replied, earning an eye roll from Rufus - who was no doubt having Alamo flashbacks. Wyatt looked over his shoulder to make sure Lucy was occupied with Jiya before pulling something from his pocket. “Managed to pick this up while I was there.”

“Oh dude,” Rufus grinned. “She’s gonna love it. Was it hard to find?”

In Wyatt’s palm was an antique ring. It was a simple light golden band with an oval shaped diamond at the top. Two sets of three smaller diamonds were perched at either end of the oval diamond. It wasn’t gaudy or over the top - it was simple, but elegant. Wyatt had tracked it down through an antique jewelry dealer online.

“Not at all. Still can’t believe Agent Christopher actually sent me to Texas - the shop with this was only about two hours from where I was. Convinced her to give me an afternoon off so I could go pick something up for Lucy.”

“When are you going to ask?”

“Tonight after you all take off.”

“Ah - so we should expect an emotional Lucy call this evening?”

“I’ll try and convince her to hold off until tomorrow but no promises,” Wyatt laughed. “The hormones tend to win more than I do these days.”

Rufus agreed with a laugh just as a knock echoed through the house. Jiya joined the boys in the dining room while Lucy went to answer the door.

“You found it!” she exclaimed quietly.

Wyatt pocketed the ring with a light-hearted glare at Rufus. “So much for don’t tell anybody?”

“She Jedi mind tricked me dude,” Rufus shrugged. “I’m powerless against it.”

Wyatt shook his head and finished laying out the plates as Lucy and Agent Christopher joined them in the dining room. After another round of greetings there was a final knock at the door - Wyatt answered this time, greeting Connor with a quick hug. As they found their seats around the table, Connor poured the champagne (skipping Lucy’s glass with an apology - he knew how much she loved this particular drink) while Wyatt and Rufus helped bring in their dinner - Wyatt’s pasta that had been a favorite in the Bunker.

“Can you believe it has been a year?” Lucy asked once everyone was seated.

“This is definitely an improvement over Christmas in North Korea,” Rufus grinned.

“I do believe a toast is in order,” Connor raised his glass. “To new lives, new beginnings -- and for the friends we wish were still here.”

There was a solemn clinking of glasses as the group remembered Flynn. Wyatt’s hand found Lucy’s under the table and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

“Speaking of new lives,” he said after a moment. “We have some exciting news.”

“Oh is this were you tell us if you’re giving us a niece or nephew?” Agent Christopher asked excitedly.

Wyatt smiled at his boss and deferred the announcement to Lucy.

“Want a drum roll?” Rufus grinned, his fingers already in place on the edge of the table.

“You are getting …” Lucy paused, allowing Rufus his drum roll. “A niece.”

“Yes!” Jiya exclaimed. “I called it!”

“Two of them, actually.”

The second half of Lucy’s news was met with stunned silence and dropped jaws, making Wyatt smile.

“What?” Jiya was the first to find her voice, her eyes dancing back and forth between her friends.

“Twin girls,” Wyatt explained, pulling Lucy’s latest ultrasound picture from his back pocket. He passed it to Agent Christopher. “And we already have the names picked out.”

“Baby A will be Amy Alice,” Lucy explained as the photo started its path around the table.

“And Baby B will be Flynn Grace,” Wyatt finished for her.

Jiya teared up as the photo reached her. Rufus leaned over her shoulder to get a closer look. “Guys … that’s amazing.”

“Twins,” Connor chuckled when Jiya passed him the photo. “Unbelievable.”

“Says the guy who invented a time machine,” Wyatt muttered as he took a sip from his drink.

"You two realize you’re never going to sleep again, right?” Agent Christopher quirked an eyebrow at the couple.

“Oh we fully intend on enlisting their aunts and uncles for the occasional night off,” Lucy swept her best Professor stare around the table. Nobody dared argue with the pregnant historian.

“Fine but we’ll just send them back all sugared up.”

Well … nobody except Rufus.

“They’ll crash eventually,” Wyatt shrugged, draping his arm around the back of Lucy’s chair. “We survived the Alamo and actual Nazis. I think we can handle a couple of toddlers.”

The knowing smirk on Agent Christopher’s face had him second guessing his overconfident tone.

The rest of the meal flew by as the team shared stories from the past year. Eventually, Agent Christopher was the first to go - excusing herself to rejoin her family for a Christmas movie night. Connor was next, leaving the remaining foursome to migrate into the living room. Rufus and Jiya sat one one sofa, the latter curled against the side of her boyfriend. Lucy was stretched out on the other sofa, her head resting in Wyatt’s lap. He had one arm draped over the arm of the sofa, while the other rested on Lucy’s stomach. It never ceased to amaze him how much the girls moved - it was a feeling he tried to experience as much as possible.

“So .. full,” Jiya mumbled. “Forgot how good of a cook you were Wyatt.”

“Thanks,” the soldier grinned.

“I would be slightly offended by that if I didn’t agree,” Rufus gave his girlfriend a gentle poke to the side. She shot him a lighthearted warning glare in response.

“So how long are you two in town for this time?” Lucy asked.

“Two weeks,” Jiya answered. “We have to go to New York with Connor for a couple of meetings. Thankfully this is a short trip though. After that we’ll be home for a while.”

Eventually Lucy began to yawn, leading Rufus and Jiya to excuse themselves for the evening. They let themselves out, letting Wyatt remain in place as Lucy’s pillow.

“Still awake Professor?” Wyatt used his hand that wasn’t on her stomach to run his fingers through her hair.

“Mmm I won’t be for long if you keep doing that.”

“Guess I should stop then,” he smiled at her soft whine when he released her hair. “I have something for you.”

“We already traded Christmas presents,” she pointed out, her eyes still closed.

“This is a little something extra.”

“Do I have to move?”

“No,” he laughed softly. “But that means you can’t tease me later for not doing this properly.”

She looked up at him in confusion for a moment until he held up the ring. Her eyes went wide.

“Wyatt …”

“I love you so much Luce,” he brushed a few strands of loose hair from her eyes. “This past year has been crazy and wonderful. And … I had a hole speech planned out and now it’s escaping me.” She looked up at him with happy, tear filled eyes and brought her hand up to brush the stubble on his jaw. “God I just love you so much. After everything that happened I never thought I’d end up here. I was sure I’d be six feet under by now. Then you came along. You pushed me to keep going. You inspired me to be a better person. You gave me a reason to fight again. So ma’am … will you marry me?”

She pushed herself up on one elbow, using her other hand to pull his lips to hers in a sideways kiss.

“Is that a yes?” he smirked after she pulled away to struggle up into a sitting position beside him.

“Of course yes!” she exclaimed once she was finally upright. She threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

“Careful there babydoll. You’ll crush me or the girls.”

“You’ve survived enough Preston hugs,” she pulled back far enough to kiss him once again, her arms still looped around his neck. “And soon you’ll have to deal with triple the Preston hugs. So this is good practice.”

“You have no idea how excited I am for that,” Wyatt reached over his shoulder to pull her hand down and slide the ring into place.

“It’s beautiful Wyatt,” she admired the ring for a moment before he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, brushing a kiss on her knuckle just above the ring.

“As soon as I saw it I thought of you.”

“I love you so much,” she sighed, brushing her fingers along his jawline.

“The feeling is mutual,” he replied with a lopsided smirk.

“Oh!” she exclaimed suddenly, reaching for his hand to place it on her stomach. Wyatt felt a few swift kicks before the girls settled down once again.

“I hope that means they approve.”

“It does. They only move this much when I’m excited.”

“I’m glad,” Wyatt pulled her in for a kiss on her cheek, smiling when she failed to hide another yawn. He stood, offering her a hand to help her up. “Come on Luce. You’ve been yawning for the better part of an hour and a half.”

“Sorry,” she gave him a sheepish grin. “I think the girls are stealing my energy.”

Wyatt moved to lock the front door while Lucy shut off the lights. He kept an arm around her shoulders as they moved upstairs to their room. Before long, they were both crawling into bed - but before Lucy was fully settled under the covers her eyes went wide once again.

“Oh wait! I have to call Jiya and-”

Wyatt captured her hand before she could reach for her phone on the nightstand. “She looked as tired as you when they left. I’m sure they’re asleep by now.”

Lucy eyed him suspiciously for a heartbeat. “They already know, don’t they?”

“Rufus may or may not have caught me browsing for rings online,” he admitted with a guilty smile, pulling the blankets up over them. “And of course he spilled the beans to Jiya.”

“Thought you Delta Force guys were supposed to be better at being stealthy?”

Wyatt rolled his eyes. “Kept you in the dark, didn’t I?”

“Fair point,” she conceded, pulling him in for a lingering kiss.

“I love you Lucy,” he whispered against her lips once he pulled away.

“I love you too Wyatt,” she smiled - but it was broken by yet another yawn, making the soldier chuckle.

“Get some rest,” he kissed her cheek. “You can tell them all about it tomorrow at lunch.”

“Lunch?”

“Figured you’d want to share the news with them.”

“You’re the best,” she sighed, turning so her back was against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her.

“I know,” he smirked, earning a light elbow jab to the ribs. He placed a soft kiss at the nape of her neck. “Get some rest babydoll.”

She simply nodded as he snuggled closer to her. She mumbled one more sleepy ‘I love you’ before sleep finally won over. Wyatt’s hand drifted down to her stomach where one of the girls gave a final soft kick before settling in. He was still smiling when sleep finally washed over him.


End file.
